


A Good Death

by kate_kane24



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, Other, guess what no ships here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kane24/pseuds/kate_kane24
Summary: Persona 3 drabble based on a party member being knocked out in a fight.





	A Good Death

Mitsuru's head was swimming and, as she opened her eyes, there was two of everything within her field of vision. She could hear Takeba's voice coming from a million miles away, shrill and demanding. Why was she yelling? Where was she? The ground was icy cold beneath her. The fingers of her right hand were wet and sticky. Her jaw was throbbing and she felt warm blood pouring down her chin; it began pooling around her cheek.  
  
The ringing in her ears snapped out suddenly as if someone had flipped a switch, and the breath she took made it feel like a giant was stepping on her chest. She rolled over onto her back and immediately regretted it when a blast of pain shot up her side- at least one rib was broken. "Senpai! Senpai get up! You have to get up!" Takeba was still screaming, her voice reaching a hysterical level. "Makoto go to her, she needs help!" she shrieked. A gust of wind from Io blasted past Mitsuru and plastered her hair to her face; numbly she realized that she couldn't lift her arm to brush it aside. She tried to call out that she was fine but nothing came out but a wet croak. Her head lolled to the side limply and she saw Yuki trying to run towards her; the shadows they were fighting kept him from making it.  
  
The shadows...they'd come out of nowhere. One minute they were stalking Tartarus and the next a wall to their right exploded and she was blasted across the hallway, waking up to Takeba screaming. Mitsuru coughed feebly, realizing slowly that she couldn't breathe laying on her back because whatever was bleeding in her mouth hadn't stopped; she turned on her side and spat a tooth out onto the broken ground.  
  
She head Akihiko yelling her name, begging her to get up. She tried. She propped herself up on an elbow long enough to see Yuki's persona barreling into the shadows, a look of rage and pain on his face. Was she that bad? Mitsuru coughed again and a wave of agony rippled through her chest. Okay, maybe more than one rib was broken. Her head swam. Maybe it would be best to just lie down for a moment. Just a moment. The others would understand, surely.  
  
Breathing heavily, Mitsuru stared up at the impossibly high ceiling. Jagged lighting bolts exploded overhead like fireworks. She smiled, feeling Pentheselea's calming influence in the back of her mind. _Beautiful_ , she thought. _Absolutely beautiful._


End file.
